The Matter Of Loneliness
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: He'd told her he wasn't ready to move on from Rayna. and that every time he'd tried had ended in disaster. She hadn't been ready to trust another man because of Pete. But do you know what they say about lonely souls? they somehow find each other. post 3x16 Sadie/Luke ONE SHOT


**The Matter Of Loneliness **

**He'd told her he wasn't ready to move on from Rayna. and that every time he'd tried had ended in disaster. She hadn't been ready to trust another man because of Pete. But do you know what they say about lonely souls? they somehow find each other. Sadie/Luke. post 3x16**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY LOVE FOR LAURA BENANTI AND WILL CHASE!**

Pete was still in surgery, the bullet hadn't killed him, and it had not yet sentenced Sadie. But he could still die.

"Here." He said, handing her a new cup of coffee, but unlike the previous one, this tasted like it burned her deep inside. Pete had finally done it. He'd ruined her life and somehow the bastard was still alive.

"Thanks." She took the cup from him, feeling as he sat next to her. "You know, you don't have to stay here..."

"course I do." He said simply. "You ain't staying by yourself."

"What else is going to happen?" Her eyes locked with Luke's. She didn't want him here. Not because of him per se, but for his reputation. He was Luke Wheeler and he knew better than to be involved in a scandal, for what he'd told her tonite, he was still struggling with coming to terms to Rayna rejecting him, of course, she'd heard everything about her and Deacon, if you knew country you knew those two were the real deal. Even if each other's demons had been the one thing to keep apart.

"you aren't going to be here alone." She heard Luke say as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Luke, you've already done more than enough, I couldn't possibly want you anymore involved in my mess."

"who's to say I don't want to be? Shouldn't it be my decision?" He gave her a soft smile, taking her hand in his.

"You can't be serious. " She pulled away from him. Luke frowned. "You don't even know me"

* * *

She was right. He didn't know the first thing about her, except he felt this sudden urge to protect her. To not leave her side. "Truth is, I wouldn't be the man my daddy raised me to be if I didn't stay with you."

Sadie's eyes filled with tears. The last few hours had been such an emotional turmoil. She can barely process all of it. How she'd seen Pete fall to the ground, to the way Luke had somehow taken that gun away from her. To this moment at the hospital.

No cops had come to ask questions, not yet at least. She didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or not.

She did know one thing: she didn't want them to find Luke here, to the world she was no one. His, was another story. He was just trying to rebuild his life back up again after the whole Ruke debacle. He didn't need this.

Neither did he, deserved it. How could she even picture herself with a man like Luke? He was a good man, better than the one she thought deserving of.

"Sadie?" a familiar voice said behind her as she drifted back to where she was siting. Luke still next to her. Standing up before Sadie did.

"Thanks for coming Buck." Luke said, shaking the other man's hand. Sadie seemed unable to find Bucky´s s gaze. "Just thought you might want to know she's alright."

"Yes, of course, I've heard the news..."Sadie glanced over at Luke.

"What news?"

"it doesn't matter Sadie. What's important it's that you're alright "

"Does Rayna know?" She asked. the idea of disappointing that woman who'd already put so much faith in her was daunting. "oh my god..."

"all that's known it's there was an incident at Luke's label.." said Bucky calmly, but Sadie's eyes had drifted away.

She was sure as hell, there was too many people involved already.

* * *

There stood Rayna Jaymes. Queen of county. How she learned so fast of any of this terrified her she sensed Luke's body language change instantly."Thank goodness you're okay." She moved to hold Sadie but she could not move. "Do we know anything?"

"The doctors haven't come out yet. " Luke assessed from behind her. They exchanged a solemn look and Luke turned to leave, Bucky trailing behind him. Sadie felt as Luke's hand brushed hers beforehand, making her feel more anxious. She had to think, he was Rayna's ex, and yet he seemed so unlike the angry man she and Rayna had talked about the previous week. she figured this was a side of Luke Wheeler not many people got to see. And that made her feel uneasy.

"Sadie, how are you?" She'd seemed to have zoomed out again. "forget it, that was a pretty stupid question. "

"Don't worry its not like I embarrass myself any further. " Sadie said, burying her face in her hands. "Luke shouldn't have called you."

"Don't say that, Sadie I am here for you, anything you need "

"Can you make the fact that I shot my ex husband disappear? " She shot. Rayna's body pulled back. There was something in her eyes she'd seen before. Pity. Yes, she was the beat up woman whose past had come to bite her in the ass, dragging everyone she'd known, everyone who'd given her a second chance, under the mud.

Yep. Rayna was having a really good run today. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Sadie, I'm not here to make assessments, right now what you need is a friend. "

"Do you know any good lawyers, cause I am sure as hell gonna need one."

* * *

Luke had found himself calling his kids that night. All of this had stirred this feeling inside him. His children weren't yet too grown for him to be a more present parent. He'd known of family, a humble one, a farmer's boy, still family had been his daddy's priority even though they didn't have a nickel to their name. When he began in this business though, he promised himself he'd give his children more of what he'd grown up with.

"I'll see you soon then." He told Colt softly. "I love you son." He hung up, running his hands trough his hair, trying to brush off the frustration, and the weariness in his body.

"Everything okay?" Rayna stood beside him. He wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"Yes, just chekin' on the kids, things like this, they get you thinking..." He said softly, smiling at the woman whose name only still made him feel so desperate. She had broken his heart alright.

"I was so surprised when you called me, I almost didn't answer..." She said.

"That's why I kept calling.." He said in a matter of facty. "It would have been a shame if you hadn't, Sadie needed someone here, I sure as hell ain't enough." She felt as if that was two sided.

"Luke..."

"Where is she anyway?"

"The cops are here, they took her away to ask her some questions..." Luke felt sickness in his gut. "Bucky's with her."

"You reckon what they'll do?"

"It was self defense, wasn't it? He had a restraining order to stay away from her." That was new to Luke. He hadn't known about that. "But she did have a gun to her name, so that they'll ask about."

"And the bastard's still alive." Luke said, resting his back against the wall, Rayna did the same.

They remained quiet for a moment. "Rayna..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it?" There was nothing but sincerity in Luke's tone and it somehow pained her to have this conversation with him. She'd tried, weeks ago, to make him understand, and he had wanted nothing to do with her."Why would you lead me on, made me fall in love with you if you knew you weren't..."

"Luke..."

"Just for once, tell me the truth... No more excuses, were you ever in love with me?"

"I thought I was..." She admitted. He lowered his head, a small chuckle escaping from his throat. "I wanted to be, in love with you like I hoped time would make me, but I just..."

"You couldn't let him go" It wasn't a question. She heard a breaking in his voice.

"I am really sorry, I do hope you know that." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he felt the urge to yank it away, but for some reason, he didn't.

"Mr. Wheeler?" A man in a suit had come looking for him. "Would you please come with us?"

* * *

She'd watch from afar as Luke talked to the detectives. He noticed his face and body seemed weary, just as she was. She felt as Rayna squeezed her arm softly. "We had just gone out for coffee, I don't even know how Pete found me." She turned away to look at Rayna. "What if he..."

"Sadie, none of this is your fault." Rayna said simply."Neither is it Luke's..."

"I was the one to pull the trigger, he was just tryin' to protect me." Sadie tried to fight the tears that invaded her eyes once more.

"Miss Stone?" They recognized one of the men operating on Pete.

"How is he?" Rayna asked.

"Well, he received a shot to the chest, we've managed to remove the bullet, but the next 24 hours are critical." the old man said."He's resting now"

Sadie began to shake. Rayna thanked the doctor and then turned to her recording artist. "Come on honey, let's go sit down, alright?"

"He asked me if he could walk me to my car. And I said no." Rayna placed a hand on her back. "If Luke hadn't been there..."

"Pete was the one to come after you, when he knew better than to come near you." Sadie cleaned away the tears from her eyes.

"I am so sorry, you must think I deserve everything I have comin' at me, I'm the worst friend..."

"You talking about Luke?" Sadie nodded. "Oh honey, that doesn't matter right now, what matters it's that we get trough this, this ain't gonna turn into some crazy reality show just cause you had a cup of coffee with him."

"I sang with him too." Rayna froze. "I mean, he ask me to sing with him, he said he'd be honored and I just...He's Luke Wheeler, so I..."

"I know that feelin' all too well." Rayna admitted. She'd be a hypocrite if she had been mad at Sadie for being with Luke, I mean yes, she'd gotten the call from him regarding her while she'd been at the cabin with Deacon.

Not that she was gonna let anyone know that.

* * *

For the second time that night, the kindness in the people around her gave Sadie a sense of relief. Rayna had insisted she'd come home wother her. But she could not do that. Especially because of her girls. She was a mess and she reaked of blood, she still had stains on her blouse. It was not something she wanted Rayna to have to explain to her girls.

That was when Luke had come forward for her once more. He'd said he'd take her home, made sure she was safe. There was a silent understanding with him and Rayna, Sadie could see.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that for me." Sadie said, eyeing Rayna. "You've already gone far beyond for me. I can't..."

"I ain't asking you." Luke said. "And I don't think Rayna would thank me too kindly if I didn't take care of her best recording artist..."

"That I can't argue with." Her boss added with a smile. "I would hate it for you not to make it home safe."

"It's set then, I'll go get the car."

"Are you sure?" Sadie hissed at Rayna. "I've already meddled too much."

"With who?" She asked, giving her a smile as she followed Bucky and Luke outside.

* * *

She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep while he drove her home. It wasn't until she'd shaken him awake that she noticed they were parked in front of her house. He opened the door for her, and walked her to the door. Neither had said much.

"I...I don't know how to thank you Luke, If you hadn't been there tonight."

"Don't mention it." She saw his soft smile and she began to cry. "Hey now, look at me, you did nothin' wrong alright? Tomorrow will be another day..." She felt his thumb brush her cheek softly.

"I'd be still the one who shot my husband..." She said a bit too loudly. "I'd still be waitin' for them to condone me if he dies, because I killed him..."

"Sadie..."

"Just go, I don't want you to see me like this..." she pulled away from him and began searching for her keys.

"I gotta make sure you make it inside okay." He said softly.

"You really are a country boy, aren't ya?"

"Born and bread." He smiled softly. He heard the lock open and Sadie stepped inside.

"Good night Luke." She said as he made no intention to move. He stepped away from the door so she could close it,

"Good night Sadie."

Luke turned around to leave, taking a moment to look back at the house. Opening the door of his truck he stepped inside, silence filled the early morning as he put the key on the ignition.

**What did you think? I also wanted to give both Rayna and Luke some kind of closure, though this is a Luke and Sadie story because, I will go down with this ship! I love Will and Laura too much for my own good and they are both so amazing, my Broadway geeky heart is crying right now because they sang together! Omg! Okay so if you guys want me to continue this into a two or three parter, let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
